October
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: ¿Es tan dificil decir Te Amo? ¿Por que eres así? Odio todo de tí, ¿Por que te amo?OneShot


**"October"**

**¿Es tan difícil decir te amo?**

**Odio todo de tí ¿Porque te amo?**

Hace unas semanas que no he vuelto a ser la misma, algo me pasaba, no me sentía bien ¿quieres saber?, todo empezó aquel día...

10 de octubre, 1:00pm.

Salí de mi casa, dispuesta a dar un ligero paseo, cruzé la calle, y dí vuelta en la esquina, hundida en mis pensamientos, habia algo que no me dejaba en paz, un sueño, un sueño profundo, donde estaba...él.

¿Mi nombre?, kiara, porsupuesto, debi empezar por allí ¿no?, como sea, segui dando mi tranquilo paseo, veia la gente que hiba y venia, charlando unas con otras, sólo eso, aunque yo seguia pensando en aquel sueño.

3:00pm...

Segui caminando por varias horas y decidí entrar a un centro comercial, _"Por que yo presisamente, tenia que enamorarme?", _pensaba mientras caminaba

_"Y, por que de él?", _de pronto me paré en seco, mirando hacia aquella banca donde yacía ese chico _"allí esta", _estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, aparte de su atuendo habitual, cargaba con una chamarra.

¿Su nombre?, kai hiwatari, ese chico, cuando estaba con él, no existia nadie mas.

Hacia más de un mes, que sentía esto, tenia que saberlo, pero... ¿cómo decirselo?, él era una persona un tanto superficial, o, eso aparentaba, nadie sabia de esto, nadie, exepto, claro, mi primo, ray, con quien habia tenido una larga charla, él mismo incluso me animo para declararmele, pero, yo, también un tanto superficial, lo negé rotundamente.

Me hacerque más a la banca mientras mi corazón se aceleraba y yo pensaba "_Tengo que hacerlo_", ya habia llegado, estaba frente a él, pero, me acobarde, y quize salir corriendo, _"talves no me vea, si me voy" _estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando su voz me detuvo.

-que haces?- dijo abriendo los ojos y leventandose de su lugar

-hem...yo...queria...yo-

_"rayos!, por que ahora, nunca tartamudeaba, no hasta hoy..."_ pensé mientras temblaba, sintiendo que el color de mis mejillas subia a tal grado que agache la cabeza _"no estoy lista, pero...devo hacerlo" _

-habla ya, no tengo tu tiempo- al oir eso, levante la cabeza, topandome con esos ojos grises tan serenos, me transmitian paz y tranquilidad, aunque ahora me miraban confundidos

-p-pero, si, estabas...-

-sí, pero devo irme ya- dijo apurandome con su tono de voz

-pues yo...- no me atrevía a decirselo _"Tonta, estúpida, acaba con esto ya" _

Apreté con fuerza mis manos, y cerré los ojos, devía llenarme de valor así que; aflojé las manos, y abrí mis ojos, volviendome a topar con los suyos

Me acerqué lentamente a su cara, estaba nerviosa, no podía, mi mente decia que no, pero el corazón ordenaba, yo no tenía control, me acerqué y sin pensar, le dí un beso, le pasé mis brazos por el cuello, abrazandolo.

No quería que acabara, no sé si por que me gustaba o por que estubiera nerviosa y no sabría que hacer despues de eso.

Tras unos segundos eternos, me separé de él "_no me correspondio_" pensé en ese mismo instante, los dos estabamos en sock, yo fuí la primera en reaccionar

-lo-lo siento, no quize hacerlo- baje mi cabeza, una lagrima cayó de uno de mis ojos, ya que al ver su reacción parecia que no sentia lo mismo.

Me heche a correr, miré hacia atrás, aún estaba allí, inmóvil, sali del centro comercial chocando con las personas y disculpandome "_devo salir de aqui_", corrí lo más que pude, alejandome cada vez más.

Después de haber recorrido unos metros llegué a un parque, frené un poco el paso caminando más lento y me detuve en una banca a aclarar mis pensamientos _"soy, una estúpida, ¿por qué lo tuve que hacer de ese modo?", _

Seguia sollozando aún temblorosa, me acerqué al mirador del parque que daba al lago, tras unos instantes alzé mi vista hacia el cielo, paresía que hiba a llover, ya que una nube negra amenazaba al cielo.

_"yo, y mi estúpida manera de hacer las cosas, ¿es que acaso no puedo comportarme?", _seguía pensando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Así duré unas horas.

5:00pm...

-cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?- dije en voz alta mirando mi reloj de pulso -será mejor volver-

Me dispuse a retomar el camino y me dí la vuelta, topandome una vez más con esos ojos

-¿kai?- dije confundida, al verlo parado allí, frente a mi

Sentía que mi corazón se me salia de la impresión de tenerlo al frente mio, ninguno de los dos hablamos durante unos cinco minutos.

El parque yacía en silencio, todos estaban en sus casas, calientes, a diferencia del clima acá afuera, era muy frio... como él,

De pronto, un trueno, resonó en lo alto del cielo, que nos sacó de nuestro tranze

-yo... solo, pasaba por aquí, y te ví- noté un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras

-¿y?, el clima esta muy frio, será mejor que te vallas- yo lo animaba para que se fuera, aunque lo que en realidad queria es estar con él

-por eso vine, el clima es frio, y te puedes enfermar- kai, se quitó la chamarra que tenía puesta y me la tendió, noté un gesto de indiferencia por parte de él, y eso hacia que sintiera, muy mal.

-yo...gracias- le esbosé una sonrisa finjida, en realidad, no tenía ganas de sonreir -pero, no la necesito- dije al fin rechazandola -además, que importa-

-de verdad, tomala- me la colocó sobre mis hombros, y yo sólo cerré los ojos, estaba confundida _"como es que después de lo que pasó, actuara asi, tan...normal"_

El viento arreció, y unas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre la banqueta del parque

-¿lo ves?- me dijo, mientras miraba como temblaba a causa del frio que provocaba ese viento helado

-bueno...- dije vagamente, no podia negar que no tenía frio, ya que solo llevaba una blusa negra de manga corta y una minifalda de igual color.

-kai... perdón- susurré - no quise hacer lo que hise- cerré mis ojos y apreté mis puños, eso ya era normal en mi cuando me ponia nerviosa

-no importa-

Esa repuesta hiso que sintiera como si una daga me diera en el corazón, fue tan vaga, tan superficial, como si no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos.

-¿¡sólo eso!?- dije levantando la voz sorprendida

-querias más?-

_"maldición!, será mejor que me large de aquí", _pensé y me dispuse a seguir caminando, cuando senti que alguien me detenía, agarrandome del hombro

-sueltame!- traté de safarme pero fué en vano

-no-

-rayos!, ¿por que haces eso?- kai, al fin me soltó

-¿no te hibas ya?- dijo notando que yo aún estaba parada allí

-¿quieres que me vaya?- dije incrédula, ya que fué él quien no me dejaba ir

-no, se-

_"¿cómo puede ser así?" _noté su respuesta algo vaga.

Aún estaba inmóvil, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, me dispuse a huir una vez más pero kai me detuvo de nuevo, tomando mi muñeca y aferrandola, no me dejaba irme.

-kai, sueltame, ya es suficiente, ¡está lloviendo!- ya me estaba desesperando, tenía muchos sentimientos a la vez _"primero no me deja ir, y luego me corre y luego no me deja ir de nuevo, no lo entiendo" _

-no te dejaré- aún sujetaba mi muñeca

"_maldición!, ya no aguanto más_" pensé tratando de librarme -YA NO!- dije sin querer en voz alta

-ya no que?- kai, me miraba entre confundido y divertido

_"no puedo creerlo, ¿por que le gusta verme sufrir?, ¿por que es asi conmigo?"_

Depronto sentí que kai me soltó y yo en lugar de correr, me dejé caer de rodillas el piso con la cabeza agachada, tenía muchas preguntas que no entendía

_"¿por qué?, ¿por qué me enamore de él?, ¿por qué?" "odio todo de él, ¿por que lo amo?"_

-¿por qué eres...así conmigo?- susurré sollozando mientras la lluvia me mojaba la cabeza

-¿así como?-

Al no tener respuesta alguna kai, quizo irse de allí

-no puedo creer que me hubiera enamorado de tí- kai, al oir eso se detuvo y regresó frente a mi

Me levanté y ví de nuevo esos ojos que tanto me gutaba que me miraran, pero ahora los veía muy confundidos, llenos de tristeza, y un poco de amargura en su rostro.

-perdoname, no volverá a pasar, esto fué y sera un error del pasado- habia caminado unos pasos cuando kai dijo algo por lo bajo

-t-tengo miedo- al oir eso me paré en seco

-¿que?...- volví a mirarlo a los ojos -pero ¿de qué?-

-a... enamorarme- me dijo al fin

-y...¿crees que yo no?, kai, no es fácil, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado pero yo creo que...-

Kai no me dejo terminar, yo solo sentí que me tomaba por la cintura y me acercaba a él... besandome, una lágrima cayó de uno de mis ojos, mientras, saliendo del sock lo abrazaba por el cuello, la lluvia caía más fuerte, empapandonos más de lo que estabamos antes.

-talvez debamos intentarlo- yo sólo sonreí al oirlo decir eso, mientras él secaba mis lágrimas de mi rostro

-justo es lo que hiba a decir-

-ahora vámonos, nos estamos mojando-

-claro- me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo

-¿kai?-

-dime- kai, voltéo hacia mi

-¿es tan dificil decir te amo?- dije apartando la mirada sin escuchar respuesta alguna

-¿kiara?-

-te amo-

Los dos nos miramos, kai, se dirijió hacia mi y me dió un último beso antes de entrar a una cafeteria, antes de abrir la puerta, me miró una vez más y me dijo

- y así sera siempre... gracias por enseñarme que no es dificil decir "te amo"- sólo sonreí a modo de contestación

-gracias a tí-

Desde aquel día no he sido la misma, claro que no, no me sentía bien, pero ahora...me siento mejor, estando a tú lado

_**My only hope**_

_**My only peace**_

_**My only joy**_

_**My only strenght**_

_**My only power**_

_**My only life**_

_**My only love...**_

_**"It´s you" **_

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

_**¿Es tan difícil decir te amo?**_

_**talvez...**_

**Fic, dedicado a todos los que me han leido en mis otros fic´s**

kr: Hola espero ke les aya gustado este one-shot (espero Reviews n-n) lo hice cuando estaba ecuchando la canción de october, de evanescence, y luego cambió de musika y oí la de I Hate Everything About You, de three days grace, por eso hise ke sufrieran un poco ñ-ñUu bueno...

nos leemos...

Chaox


End file.
